Many devices and systems allow a scene to be captured by generating video data of the scene. For example, an Internet protocol camera (IP camera) is a type of digital video camera that can be employed for surveillance or other applications. Unlike analog closed circuit television (CCTV) cameras, an IP camera can send and receive data via a computer network and the Internet. The video data from these devices and systems can be captured and output for processing and/or consumption.
Video analytics, also referred to as Video Content Analysis (VCA), is a generic term used to describe computerized processing and analysis of a video sequence acquired by a camera. Video analytics provide a variety of tasks, including immediate detection of events of interest, analysis of pre-recorded video for the purpose of extracting events in a long period of time, and many other tasks. For instance, using video analytics, a system can automatically analyze the video sequences from one or more cameras to detect one or more events. In some cases, video analytics can send alerts or alarms for certain events of interest. More advanced video analytics is needed to provide efficient and robust video sequence processing.